The invention relates to apparatus and method for performing sawing, milling and other workshop operations with portable tools, such as electrical circular saws, routers, saber saws and the like usually done with radial arm saws and more particularly those workshop operations described in classes 83 and 144.
Portable electrical circular saws have been known to be used with mitre boxes such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,436 and 4,448,102 to Allaire and Thornton respectively.
Portable electrical circular saws employed in cutting vertically positioned sheetboard such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,496 to Payne et al are also well known.
The objective of Applicant's invention is to provide portable apparatus and methods of using portable electrical tools such as circular saws, routers, saber saws, etc to perform, without limitation, every workshop operation economically, safely and reliably.